


Confessions of the Heart

by danniemv2310



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, drunk cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniemv2310/pseuds/danniemv2310
Summary: Quentin is a sad drunk and Eliot wants to hold him.





	Confessions of the Heart

    The entire cottage is vibrating from the music that is blaring and the occupants are all well on their way to being blackout drunk. Eliot is at the bar mixing a margarita and laughing with a few second year boys as he spots Quentin drudge by and towards the staircase. Eliot puts down the drink shaker and puts a hand up to halt the conversation. “Sorry, boys. I’m going to have to leave you. Sad, I know. However, I’ve a sad first year to attend to.”

    Eliot then breaks away from the second years and follows Quentin’s path up the stairs and to his bedroom. Quentin got a small head start and managed to close the door before Eliot could catch up. Eliot gives a light tap to the door before opening it slowly. “Hey, Q?”

    A grunt comes from inside the room and Eliot assumes that means he’s safe to walk in. So, he does. He finds Quentin face down on the bed and not moving.

    “You okay, Quentin?”

    “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired and drunk.” Quentin’s voice is muffled by the sheets and he shifts a little to allow Eliot space to join him on the bed. Eliot takes the cue and lounges next to Quentin.

    “What’s up? Not enjoying the party.”

    “Already told you, El,” Quentin says while turning himself onto his back. “I’m just tired. Long day, you know?”

    “Yeah, but that’s what alcohol is for. Helps you relax.”

    “Not for me. I just end up stressed out and super horny.”

    “Sorry, Q,” Eliot says and he is. He knows that Quentin has gone through a lot in his life and he knows how hard that’s been.

    “It’s fine, I’m just… I don’t know, El,” Quentin says and rolls to face Eliot who is staring up at the ceiling. Quentin rests his arm across Eliot’s chest and folds into him. He groans and relaxes as Eliot wraps his arm around Quentin’s shoulders.

    “Q?” Quentin mutters in response and Eliot continues speaking, “You can talk to me right? Regardless of what it is, you talk to me.” Quentin hums. “Quentin, look at me.” They lock eyes. “I love you, Q.”

    “I love you, too, El.” Quentin returns to his position curled up against Eliot and nods off. Eliot sighs and rubs small circles into Quentin’s back as they cuddle.

    “If only you knew how much I meant that...”

    After a few moments, Eliot hears a small, “I do.”


End file.
